Marry you
by SalemaW
Summary: Destiel. Parce que tout ce que veut Dean, au final, c'est épouser Castiel.


Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. Chanson de Bruno Mars.

Suite de petits Destiel tout mignon comme on les aime.

Bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **It's a beautiful night,**_

 _ **We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

 _ **Who cares baby,**_

 _ **I think I wanna marry you**_

Alors que Sammy dormait profondément sur la banquette arrière de Baby, Dean observait les cieux nocturnes. Dieu que ce calme était reposant. Rien, pas de bruit, juste les battements de son cœur et les murmures de ses pensées.

Un bruissement d'ailes le fit sourire bien qu'il ne se retourna pas. Castiel s'installa à ses côtés, sans un mot.

Là, tout de suite, le chasseur aurait aimé avoir le courage de faire quelque chose de stupide. De stupide et de complètement égoïste. Pour une fois, il aurait aimé que le monde entier, humains et monstres, aillent se faire voir. Pour une fois, pour une nuit, il aurait aimé tout plaquer et s'enfuir avec son ange. Prendre la main de Castiel et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Prendre la main de Castiel, s'enfuir et l'épouser.

Le portable de Dean sonna et ce dernier soupira. La nuit était peut-être belle, mais ils avaient un monde à aider, des vies à sauver. Tant pis pour le reste, ça attendrait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go**_

 _ **No one will know**_

 _ **So what you wanna do?**_

 _ **Tell me right now baby,**_

 _ **Oh, it's a beautiful night,**_

 _ **I think I wanna marry you.**_

Alors que leur chasse les avait menés à Las Vegas, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de lorgner sur les annonces de mariages express. A chaque coin de rue, une maudite chapelle semblait le narguer ouvertement. S'il appelait Cas' maintenant, personne ne le saurait jamais n'est-ce pas ? Mais ça, il n'y croyait pas et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Il n'était pas encore prêt à le prendre.

Et si des anges venaient assassiner Castiel pendant leur union ? Et si le Paradis décidait de les punir pour commettre un tel péché ?

La nuit était belle, le ciel étoilé empli d'un espoir que Dean avait perdu depuis longtemps. L'espoir d'une vie simple, l'espoir qu'on ne lui retire pas son bonheur.

La nuit était belle, de celle que Castiel adorait observer. La nuit parfaite pour épouser un ange.

Le portable de Dean sonna et ce dernier soupira. La nuit était peut-être belle, mais ils avaient un monde à aider, des vies à sauver. Tant pis pour le reste, ça attendrait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jour après jour, Dean s'empêtrait dans son exaspération. Cette espèce de sale ange, Hannah, suivait Castiel partout. Partout et en permanence, si bien qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de moment d'intimité depuis des semaines. Et ça, le chasseur n'en pouvait plus.

D'accord, leur relation n'était pas celle d'un couple ordinaire, loin de là, mais tout de même.

Aux yeux du monde, rien n'avait changé entre eux : Dean râlait et l'ange envahissait son espace personnel. Toutefois, à l'abri des regards ou sous un sourire de Sam, quelques baisers et étreintes emplies de tendresse étaient souvent échangés.

Hannah caressa doucement l'avant-bras de Castiel. Dean tiqua. Il allait vraiment faire frire cette pétasse. A l'huile sainte et sans oignons. L'aîné avait envie d'envoyer balader toutes ces histoires de sécurité et de secrets, afin de clamer haut et fort que l'ange du jeudi lui appartenait.

Et Dean Winchester ne partageait pas.

 _ **I think I wanna marry you.**_

Une semaine plus tard, ils étaient sur une chasse aux vampires dans une petite ville de montagne. Evidemment, l'autre parasite les avait suivis et la patience du chasseur réduisait comme peau de chagrin.

Après avoir interrogé les témoins, les Winchester retrouvèrent Castiel appuyé contre l'Impala avec Hannah contre lui. Sentant l'aura de rage de son protégé, l'ange lui sourit.

\- Elle a le mal de la maison.

Mais ça ne suffit pas. Pas cette fois. Avant que Sam n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Dean s'était précipité sur Hannah et l'avait violemment poussé.

\- Alors toi, tu dégages. Si le Paradis te manque tant, retournes-y, mais arrête de nous faire chier. Mais par-dessus tout arrête de coller Cas' et de le tripoter par tous les moyens.

 _ **I think I wanna marry you**_

Vexée, l'ange dégaina sa lame angélique.

\- Et toi, arrête de penser que Castiel t'appartient. Tu n'es rien. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi il reste avec vous.

Sam soupira et le brun les coupa.

\- Arrêtez ! Hannah, tu es une excellente amie mais tu n'as pas le droit de leur parler ainsi. Sam est mon ami, au même titre que toi. Et Dean ... Dean est vraiment très important pour moi.

\- Ah oui ? Vous êtes quoi exactement l'un pour l'autre ?

Le chasseur lui jeta un regard mauvais et alla fouiller la boîte à gants de Baby. Il en sortit une vieille boîte en bois contenant la bague que Mary avait offert à John lors de leurs fiançailles.

Sam sourit.

 _ **I wanna marry you**_

\- Cas', épouse-moi.

 _ **Tell me right now baby**_

 _ **So what you wanna do?**_

L'ange sourit et embrassa passionnément son protégé. Tant pis pour la discrétion. Tant pis si tout le monde le savait. Tant pis si c'était stupide.

La nuit était belle, de celle que les artistes aimaient peindre. La nuit était belle car les cupidons avaient chassé les nuages pour cette occasion si spéciale. La nuit était belle, parce que Dean épousait Castiel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean était certain qu'à sa mort, il finirait en Enfer. Les sept péchés capitaux ? Il s'y complaisait régulièrement.

Il s'était adonné à des années de luxure, au creux de la couche de femmes dont il avait oublié le visage.

Il avait envié les années de vie normale de son frère, il avait jalousé Hannah d'être si près de Castiel.

Par colère, il avait massacré, tué, et avait changé. Par orgueil il avait blessé ceux qu'il aimait.

Sa paresse à aider Sam à fouiner dans des bouquins était légendaire.

Pour lui, la gourmandise avait deux facettes : une tarte et un ange.

Certains disait que tout pouvait être pardonné. Toutefois, Dean ne cherchait pas la rédemption, car il savait que son ultime péché ne lui offrirait jamais le salut de son âme. Son ultime péché, celui dans lequel il se perdait depuis près d'un an, celui pour lequel il était prêt à être damné encore et encore. Son ultime péché, le seul qu'il ne regrettait pas et l'unique qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais. Son ultime péché, sa faute blasphématoire avait les yeux océan et portait désormais son nom maudit.

Castiel Winchester était son vice et son bonheur.


End file.
